Twenty individuals at the University of Chicago with autistic disorder who meet inclusion criteria will be enrolled in this double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled cross-over study of secretin vs. placebo in improving communicative and behavioral functioning in autistic individuals. The University of Utah and the University of California and Irvine also conducted this investigator-initiated protocol.